


Secret lovers

by Willa_lykensen2020



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_lykensen2020/pseuds/Willa_lykensen2020
Summary: what If eliza falls in love with Willa when she calls her smart. will they be able to be together once zed and wyatt find out
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wyatt Lykensen & Addison Wells, Wynter Barkowitz/Zed Necrodopoulus
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Willa pov 

Me and the pack were seating in this weird town called zombie town trying to figure out where the humans put our moonstone when three zombies walked up to us 

I had to admit eliza was cute and like I said she was also smart compared to zed who's completely annoying

Eliza pov 

Did she just call me smart? Can feel myself blushing and is very grateful that my skin complexion hides it. 

As we danced trying to get the wolves to be like us and fit in I kept finding myself staring at Willa and feeling this spark like I was meant to be with her. Like it was destiny 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark, will it be simply ignored or will it grow Into something

Eliza pov 

The next day at school i couldn't get her out my mind she was all I could think about has I went though my day 

Hey E aren't u listening zed said bring me out of my thoughts 

Yeah totally I said lying since I clearly didn't but had a hunch that it was about the election since that's all he talked about 

Ok zed said and went back to talking about his campaign 

As I listened my mind slowly started to drift off to the fearless alpha 

Willa pov 

All day I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was eliza. I groaned to myself trying to shakes the thoughts of her out my mind but I couldn't it was like she and I were soulmates 

I shook my head at the thought that impossible and werewolf and zombie it was ridiculous....or was it 

Wyatt pov 

I watched my sister stare out in space for what felt like an hour I wondered what was wrong she's been off since zed and eliza talked to us yesterday

Hey wil are u alright I asked as she jumped at my voice 

Of course I'm alright baby brother Willa replied 

Are u sure you've been acting weird all day and I'm worried I said touching her shoulder 

I'm fine I promise don't be such a worry wolf brother, now let's figure out a way to find out moonstone she replied walking back to the den 

I knew something was bugging her and since she wasn't gonna tell me, I'm gonna have to find out myself


	3. Chapter 3

Zed pov 

As I was talking about my campaign speech I kept seeing eliza zone out. I wondered what was wrong with her since she's always so focused

Eliza are u ok I asked has we walked to our table 

of course I'm ok why do u ask eliza said sitting down

You've been acting weird all day it's so unlike u I said as addison sat next to me 

I'm fine zed eliza said eating her lunch 

I sighed deciding to let it go for now but I knew something was up I just wasn't sure yet but I was gonna find out

Eliza pov 

So addison how was the cheer practice I asked not really caring but wanted the conversation off of me 

It was great even got the wolves to join in they would make amazing cheerleaders addison said excitedly as zed rolled his eyes 

It isn't far when we first got here we got thrown in the basement because of who we are, now when the wolves come they get handed everything on a silver platter zed said 

Actually wolves don't like silver addison says 

That not the point zed said angry 

Addison pov 

How could zed say that I thought to myself as I wiped my face in the bathroom 

He knows how badly how I want to belong how could he be so selfish 

I just want to belong 


	4. Chapter 4

Willa pov 

Willa come on she has to be the great alpha she looks exactly like her wyatt said pleading 

And what If she's not then what wyatt we need to focus on finding the moonstone not on some myth I said 

Please willa Wyatt looked at me pleading 

Fine but if she's not I dont want to hear anything more about the great alpha I said as he nodded smiling 

U won't regret it he said 

Oh I'm sure I will trust me I said as me and wyatt took some of the pack to get addison

I really didn't see the need to bring addison to the den she's not the great alpha and I know it but wyatt insisted so I went with it but trust me I wasnt pleased 

Addison pov 

After we finished singing I felt this spark between me and wyatt and felt this warm fuzzy feeling in my chest something I haven't felt zed in a long time 

Wyatt pov 

Ponce u saw addison in the wolf outfit I couldn't keep my eyes off of her she was so beautiful. I felt this connection or spark between us like It was meant to be 

Willa pov

I looked at wyatt who had a lovesick look on his face 

Wyatt why are u looking like that I asked has he sighed 

Im in love wyatt said smiling 

What? What who I asked 

As wyatt was about to answer when zed busted 

Addison pov

Zed stop what are u doing 

I'm saving u zed said 

I don't need saving 

But ur text said u needed help bree said 

Yeah with the chemistry homework I said

Oh and love the new look bree said 

We wolves know hair, nails and outfits wynter said as willa walked up to me holding a small jewelry box 

This is the last full charged moonstone that we saved for the great alpha willa said handing it to me 

What she's not a wolf zed said 

U don't know that zed I said back and can I think about it 

U got until tomorrow she said as I nodded 

Come on addison let's go zed said taking my hand which I pulled away 

I can get home on my own I said walking ahead of him as bree hurried and walked besided me 

Eliza pov 

As all this was happening I found myself staring at willa taking in all her hotness 

I quickly looked away when we made eye contact and I could feel my cheeks heating up 

Willa pov 

After I give addison the necklace I caught eliza staring at me and I once again felt the spark and felt my heart skip a beat 

At that this very moment I knew what I had to do now realizing this feeling wasn't gonna go away


	5. Chapter 5

Addison pov 

I woke up the next morning from a very unrestful sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of me being a wolf or the fact that I was falling in love with wyatt while I was sorta still in a relationship with zed   
I sighed and got ready for the day and decided to wear the outfit that wolves gave me and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents 

After the altercation with aceys about my new look I saw zed walking up to me and he didn't look pleased 

Hey zed is everything ok I asked giving him a quick hug 

No it's not why are u dressing like them ur not a wolf zed said has I looked at him shocked 

Zed first of all I can't tell me how I can and can not wear and second u don't know that I even don't know I yelled clearly fed up 

U know what this isn't working for me I'm tried of how you've been acting I'm breaking up with u I said as he looked at me shocked 

Addison we can work this out zed said pleading 

No zed we are through I said walking off feeling eyes on me 

Wyatt pov 

I happened to be walking past the cafeteria when I saw the argument between addison and zed 

Looks like it's trouble in paradise I said to myself as I watched them argue untill I heard addison say the words that made my heart stop

I'm breaking up with u addison said as she walked off and looked upset so being the gentleman that I am I went to check on her 

Hey addison I said finding her in the gym 

Oh hey wyatt she said looking up at me 

Are u ok I just saw what happened I said sitting next to her 

Yeah I'm ok I'm great actually she said smiling that smile that makes my heart skip a beat 

Thats good I said as she nodded 

Umm wyatt I have something I wanted to tell u she said 

Sure I can tell me anything I said 

After we sang call to the wild I felt something between us like...like 

A spark I said 

Yes a spark it's like it was meant to be 

I know I felt it to, I haven't be able to get u out of my mind since last night I said 

Neither have I she said as I smiled 

Do u want to go on a date some time I asked not even thinking 

I'd love to addison said smiling 

Willa pov 

I placed back in forth in the girls bathroom trying to work up the nerve to ask eliza out 

Why is this so freaking hard I'm a fierce alpha werewolf I can do this I said looking at myself in the mirror and sassy walks out the bathroom and goes to find eliza 

I soon found her at the football field doing some weird chant about zombie pride 

What are u doing I asked as she jumped at my voice 

Im sorry I didn't mean to scare u I said 

N-no problem she said 

I umm wanted to ask u something I said taking a breath 

Uh sure eliza said 

Would u like to go on a date with me I asked quickly 

I'd loved to she said 

What?! Really?! I said as I started rambling on and on about how this was a mistake and how ridiculous I thought this was 

I soon was silenced by pair of lips kissing mine and I quickly melted into her touch and completely forgot my train of thought and thought only one thing 

Boy she's an amazing kisser


	6. Chapter 6

Zed pov 

She broke up with me, I couldn't believe that after all we've been though to be able to date and she just turns around and dumps me

It was those wolves fault if they didn't show up everything would have been fine me and addison would be going to prawn together I thought to myself as I went to find eliza to tell her the news 

I knew around this time she would be at the football field going over her protesting so that where I went and I was shocked at what I saw 

Eliza and willa kissing 

Eliza pov 

As I was pulling away from the kiss I saw zed looking at us like we committed a grave sin 

I should go willa said running off 

Zed what are u doing here I asked 

I should be asking u that, why were u kissing the enemy he asked 

Willa isn't my enemy zed and I can kiss whoever I want I said back 

They should be they ruined everything me and addison broke up because of them zed said as I rolled my eyes 

Oh grow up zed they aren't the reason that happened u are the reason I said as zed looked at me puzzled 

What no I'm not ever since they came here addison has been acting weird talking about trying to find were she belongs and who she is zed said as I wanted slap him 

And whats wrong with that zed I asked upset 

She's a cheerleader that's who she is zed said as I slapped him 

No that who u want her to be just a cheerleader who cheers for u at ur football games but she's more then just cheer zed ur u need to get that though that zombies brain of yours I said grabbing my stuff and walking off 

Willa pov 

I walked back to the to den when wyatt walked up to me all happy 

Hey willa guess what he asked smiling 

What I asked hoping to hear that he found the moonstone and that we were saved 

Me and addison are dating I asked her out and she said yes he said excited 

You did what!?! I said outraged 

Woah willa calm down what's the problem with me dating addison we love each other like soulmate wyatt said 

What's wrong with it? Oh I'll tell u what's wrong with it I said as I started going on about how dumb that is and how a wolf and human shouldn't be together and like me and eliza shouldn't be together 

What hold up u and eliza? Wyatt said as I mentally cussed in my head for letting that sip out 

Yes me and eliza I said 

How dare u get upset at me for dating a human and u are sneaking around here dating a zombie does anyone else know he asked upset 

No well zed did see us kissing I said has wyatt got pissed 

Zed knows and but not me, how could u willa I'm ur brother ur twin brother and u hide this from wyatt said hurt and angry 

U don't understand I said as he shook his head and started to walk away 

Wyatt wait I called after him but he kept walking leaving me alone 

Wyatt pov 

How could she keep this from me we tell each over everything 

I was so angry I was mad at willa I was also mad at eliza I wanted to hurt some to get my anger out and since I can't harm my sister since she's alpha and all eliza will have to do and besides it probably her fault anyway she probably told willa not to tell me 

Of course I'm not gonna kill her I'm not a monster but I'm gonna make regret doing what she did 

Zed pov 

I couldn't believe eliza first I caught her kissing willa and now she telling me this is all my fault 

Has I walked down the hall to my locker I hear whispers about addison so I asked bree what was going on 

Umm I shouldn't tell u bree said walking away quickly 

What I said to myself has the acys walked by 

Hey do u guys know what's going on I asked 

Yeah addison dating wyatt jacey said has I looked at him shocked 

What I said 

Oh I was gonna kill wyatt this was his plan all along to steal addison from me 

He was gonna pay


	7. Chapter 7

Willa pov 

Wyatt has been ignoring me for a whole week and it's starting to get to me 

I should have told him he was right but I didn't know how he would react I thought to myself getting ready for my date with eliza which was to get frozen yogurt 

I wasn't really feeling up to this date but I always keep my word so I went to where we where supposed to meet and I waited and I waited but she never showed

Eliza pov 

I was on my way to meet willa for our date which I was excited for when wyatt came out of nowhere and grabbed me 

Wyatt what in the world I said struggling 

Your gonna pay he said 

What are u talking about let me go I said 

Willa has been keeping this relationship between u and her a secret from me and it's ur fault he said throwing me to the ground and clawing and scratching me 

I tried to fight back but it was useless while I had on my z-band and I didn't want to hurt him he was Willa's brother for brains sake 

Wyatt stop please I didn't tell her not to tell u I thought she did I wouldn't get between u and her I said has he paused mid punch 

Then why didn't she he asked 

I-I don't know, did u ask I said 

Well no and I think she was trying to but I didn't listen I was just so angry he said 

Talk to her wyatt I'm sure she had a good reason I said has he backed away from me And nodded and left leaving me to drag my butt off the ground and slowly made my way back home to patch myself up 

By the time I finished I was completely late to my date so I took a cab to the frozen yogurt place and saw willa who looked upset 

Where were u asked she asked 

I'm so sorry I'm late I said as se looked me over 

Wait what happened to u, u look like u were attached by a dog something she said looking at me with concern 

Well umm I said debated on telling her what actually happened 

Eliza tell me what happened she said sternly 

Just don't get mad ok I said 

Tell me she said 

Ok when I was on my way to meet u wyatt grabbed me and beat me up because she was angry with u because I kept us a secret from him I said has willa looked like she was about to snap someone's neck 

He what!?! He's in so much trouble I swear when I get my hands on him he's gonna pay willa said going off on a rant how she was gonna tear him 

Willa, willa calm down ok please I said not wanting her to do anything stupid 

He hurt u just because I didn't tell him that I liked u she said 

I know he told me and I told him to talk to about why and he stopped and left I said as willa seemed to calm down 

Fine I won't kill him but I will slap him she said as I smiled 

Now come on let get frozen yogurt I said as we we went our date


	8. Chapter 8

Willa pov 

After the date I walked home back to the den and saw wyatt walking up to me 

Hey willa can we talk he asked as I smacked him super hard 

Owww willa what the heck he said pushing me which ticked me off more 

U hurt eliza I said as we started to fight 

Soon the the rest of the pack were watching us 

Alright, alright, I'm sorry wyatt said as I got off of him 

You should be if u ever touch my eliza again brother or not I'll kill u I said my eyes glowing yellowish gold 

U-understood wyatt said in utter fear 

Good now why did u beat he up on the first place I asked 

I thought she told u not to tell me so I let my anger out on her he said has I sighed 

The reason I didn't tell u is because I was afraid oh how I would react to me dating a girl and possibly making her my mate even though she's not a wolf 

I love u willa and if eliza makes u Happy then I support u 100% he said hugging me 

Thanks wy and I suppose Im ok with u and addison dating I said 

Oh speaking of addison heres the moonstone back she's not the great alpha wyatt said disappointed

It's fine wyatt I said as I started coughing and my moonstone necklaces turned green 

We need to find that moonstone and quick wyatt said as I nodded 

Meanwhile on at seabrook power plant .....

Zed pov 

I was helping my dad with the demo since he was short staffed when I saw a purple glowing light

What's that I thought to myself as I went to check it out and I couldn't believe what I saw 

It was the moonstone that the wolves was so desperately trying to find to save there entire race 

Has I looked at the stone I smirked to myself has I got an idea 

Karma is a bitch


	9. New character

Name: willow lykensen

Family: willa and wyatt 

Age: 19 

Like: her siblings, the pack and being a werewolf and the nighttime 

Dislikes: silver (obviously), people messing with her brother and sister, and pink 

Personality: she is leader and trustworthy, she can be kind and sweet but make her angry an they will be hell to pay


	10. Chapter 9

Willow pov 

I've been gone for a long time trying to find the moonstone but haven't had much luck so I decided it was time to go home 

I also missed my little brother and sister it's been forever since I've seen them they were only 10 when I left that night 

Has I was walking a saw a glow that looked sorta like how my mom described the moonstone so I went to investigate and saw and boy with green hair with our moonstone 

What are u doing that's ours u thief I said 

I'm getting revenge he said as I growled and attacked him 

Eliza pov 

As I was walking home from the library i saw zed and what looked like a wolf fighting 

Hey, hey! What's happening here I said pulling them apart 

This wolf attacked me zed said 

Why I asked as the wolf stood up 

He stole our moonstone that's what she said 

What? zed u found the stone that's great I said as zed rolled his eyes 

I'm taking the moonstone to my pack the girl said 

I'll help u I said 

Why she replied 

Because willa is my girlfriend I replied has she looked at me surprised 

I know my sister she said as I nodded 

I'm her older sister my name's willow she said as I smiled 

Nice to meet u I'm eliza and you've already met zed I said as she nodded 

Well let's get this back to the den she said pulling the wagon as I pushed since she was to weak to do it on her own 

So how long have u and willa been dating she asked 

We just went on out first date today actually I said 

Really where did u guys go

To the frozen yogurt place in town it was fun I think willa liked it 

I'm glad willow said as we got closer to the den 

Have u been in the wolf den before she asked 

Yeah I said as we got to the den 

Willa pov 

The pack had just finished eating and I was eating the leftovers when eliza came in with a wolf who looked sorta looked familiar 

Hey eliza what's up what are u doing are u doing here I asked 

Guess what zed found ur moonstone and then I met ur sister she said as I liked at the wolf 

Willow is that really u I said as she smiled 

Hey willa long time no see she said as she hugged me just as wyatt what walking up to us 

Hey what's up wyatt said 

Wyatt willow said it's me willow 

Willow ur back he said hugging her 

This is great now we have are sister and the moonstone back 

Exactly everything is going great nothing can ruin this eliza said 

Exactly I said


	11. Chapter 10

Zed pov 

Well that was a totally bust now what am I gonna I thought to myself pacing thinking as a idea popped into my mind 

What if I go and tell her parents why is happening they like the wolves as it is, I mean the had to put the monster law back up because of them and addison is changing more then they probably would like I said out loud to myself 

Zed why are u talking to ur self zoey asked poking her head in 

Oh I was just thinking out loud I said as she just nodded 

Anyway guess what I made a new friend today zoey said as I smiled 

That's great zo I said knowing it had been hard for her these last few weeks be the only zombie kind in her class and humans not fully down with zombies and humans living has one 

Yeah she's a werewolf called Wendy we played together on the playground sage said excited as my smile fell to a frown 

Of all the friends she could have why did have to be one of those werewolves I thought to myself has I grabbed my jacket 

Where are u going she asked 

I'm gonna see addison I said as she nodded 

I'll be back before dinner I said walking out the door and walked to addison's house 

I knew she wouldn't be home cuz eliza said that they were having a little party at the den to celebrate the return of Willa's sister and the moonstone so of course she was gonna go

I rang the doorbell of the wells residents and waited patiently for them to answer 

Zed what a surprise u do know there is a zombie curfew right now right and ur sorta breaking it mr wells said 

I know sir but it's important it's about addison I'm worried about her I said has mr wells let me in 

What's wrong with addison he asked as I explained that had been going on 

That's why addison was dressed up in the horrible outfit Mrs wells said 

We will put a stop the this right now mr wells said going to the stairs calling addison 

Oh sir shes not here eliza informationed me that she and addison are at the wolf den I said knowing eliza will get in trouble as well 

U must get her before they make her into one of them Mrs wells said grabbing her purse and jacket 

Exactly Mr wells said calling the z-patrol and grabbing his jacket 

Zed can I lead us to the wolf den 

Of course sir I said as z patrol arrived and I lead them to the den where I saw addison dancing with wyatt 

Addison wells here this minute Mrs wells said making everyone freeze in surprise 

Mom, dad why are u doing here addison asked as wyatt stood beside addison like we was protecting 

We have come to bring u home and to stop this nonsense ever since there wolves got here u have been acting very strange and that will stop Mrs wells said as I nodded making myself seen 

Exactly addison this has gone far enough I said 

Zed u told them were I was addison asked hurt 

He told us everything now come on we are going home and having a long talk mr wells said 

No I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here she replied clinging on to wyatt which mad me sick 

Willa pov 

Get out u don't belong here she's one of us now I said as my sister stood next to me 

Exactly she my brother's mate and she if she doesn't want to leave then she doesn't have to willow said 

Get the colloidal silver that will tame those wolves mr wells said 

Dad no! Addison yelled at the sprayed the silver causing us to cough and make us weak 

Addison wyatt yelled as z patrol grabbed addison 

No let me go she protested as wyatt tried to grab her but was hit with another wave of sprayed silver and grabbed me instead pulling me towards him 

Wrong person wyatt I said as the smoke clearled and we as addison get out in her parents car 

Willa! I heard eliza call as I the pull her towards the track 

Eliza! I yelled and the pushed her into the truck 

Willa! She called and the slammed the door 

No!! I said as willow came along side me

It's gonna be ok I promise she will be ok she said trying to comfort me and wyatt but it wasn't working 

U think they will hurt addison wyatt asked 

No of course not they wouldn't harm there own daughter I assured him 

Exactly addison will be fine you'll see her tomorrow at school willow said as wyatt nodded 

But what about eliza the z patrol took her will she be ok he asked 

I-I dont know I'm sure she will be fine I said as wyatt nodded and went to his room 

Once I knew he was gone and no one else besides my sister was gone I broke down crying 

Hey hey hey it's ok it's gonna be ok willow said hugging me 

But hat if it's not what if I never see her again what if they hurt her or worse I said rambling 

Calm down willow said scratching me behind my ear making my leg vibrate and insanely calming me 

Eliza will be ok she's tough and resilient so don't worry baby sister she said has I nodded 

I hope so I thought to my self as we went to bed 

Zed pov 

Well that went better then I expected I thought to myself as I ate dinner with my dad and said happy with my self 

U must had a great day today zed my dad said 

It was great I said 

Eliza pov 

I sat in my zombie contamint cell livid 

How could he do that to us ratting us out to the z patrol like that. I couldn't believe it I thought to myself as mr wells walked up to me 

Well miss zombie u are gonna be here a for a while he said 

What why I asked 

Well for starters u broke zombie cerfew and second u attacked officer so u got ur self a two month zombie detention 

What!?! I said outraged 

U better stay on ur best behavior or it will be longer he said walking off 

Oh I'm gonna kill zed for this when I get out of here


	12. Chapter 11

Addison pov 

I couldn't believe what zed I knew he was mad about the break up but I didn't think he'd go this far I thought to myself as my mom went on and on about my punishment 

You are grounded for four weeks which means u come straight home from school no going out with ur friends and no phone

And u are banned From seeing that wolf boy is that understood young lady my dad said 

But dad he's my soulmate u can't keep us apart I said 

Not another word now go to ur room my dad said as I stomped upstairs 

I hate u I yelled slamming the door and cried in to my pillow 

Two weeks later 

This has been absolute misery I haven't been able to talk to wyatt or be around him 

Everyday I see him in the halls and instantly want to run up to him and hug and kiss him but sadly I can't 

I sighed to myself has I was at my locker getting my books for my next class when I saw wyatt walk up to me 

Hey addi what's going on you've been avoiding me for two weeks he said 

Oh wyatt I don't have a choice my parents banned me from seeing u I said as Bucky and the aceys walked up 

Hey addison u know ur not supposed be with him now lets go Bucky said has the acys pulled me away while wyatt looked like a sad kicked puppy it broke my heart to peices 

Wyatt pov 

This was horrible I couldn't be with addison because zed can't get his shit together and let addison be, he ruined everything 

Sure I was a little empty without addison by my side but it was worse for willa she was a hot mess 

Willow had to drag her out of bed these last two weeks it broke my heart to see her like this 

Willa pov

It's been two weeks I seen my zombae and I missed her like crazy and the worst part was I didn't know where the hell she was or if I was ever gonna see her again 

Wow this school great willow said as we walked to lunch

Yeah I guess I said as she looked at me

I'm sure eliza is ok she said 

I'm not so sure willow it's been two weeks she should be here with me but she not I said 

I know she said as with sat down at a table when addison and bree sat with us since wyatt wasn't with us 

Hey willa, willow addison said 

Hi addison willow said 

Hey I said picking at my food 

She's bumbed about eliza not being here willow said 

Oh I'm sorry willa bree said as I just nodded 

She's at the zombie detention for two months I over heard my dad talking about it addison said 

Two months!?! No no I can't handle that I have to see her I thought to myself 

Where is the zombie detention exactly I asked 

I don't know addison said why do u ask 

Cuz Im gonna break her out


	13. Chapter 12

Addison pov 

Are u insane u know how much trouble you'll get into breaking in to the zombie detention I said after will said she was gonna break eliza out 

I don't care I can't live with out my eliza she said as I sighed 

I know u and he are mates but u can't do that willa just stop and think of what will happen if u do this u could make it worse for eliza or u could get out in a cell ur self 

I need her addison don't u get it u still get a glimpse of wyatt here and there I haven't seen eliza since the put her in that truck and took her away that night she said as willow hugged her 

It's ok willa it's going to be ok willow said as willa pulled away upset 

No it's not ok and it's not gonna be ok until I have my zombae back with me willa said storming off 

Poor willa she's a love sick puppy bree said 

Nah she's a gay disaster willow said 

We have to do something to help her before she blows a gasket and do something she might regret bree said as I nodded 

Hey maybe I can ask my dad if eliza can have visitors or not and if so maybe willa can go visit her I said has bree gave me a look 

U really think ur dad will agree to that he dislikes zombies but he really hates wolfs bree said

Well I have to try I said as zed walked up to us 

Hey guys he said and willow growled at him while bree said nothing 

What do u want zed I said 

I was coming to see if u are ok he said 

I'm fine no thanks to u how could u do that zed I asked 

Cuz u wouldn't listen to me so I told ur parents and from what I heard they took care of it seeing that u are no longer allowed to be with Wyatt he said 

Your such a jerk zed it's one thing that u betrayed me but ur also betrayed eliza who's supposed to be ur best friend I said 

She broke zombie cerfew and she also attacked and police officer so she brought that on herself hopefully she learned her lesson he said 

Ugh I hate u so much zed ur such a jackass I said storming of with bree and willow following me 

Eliza pov 

It's been two weeks and It has been absolute hell 

I haven't slept or eaten anything for two weeks out of fear that they will try to kill me since mr wells told them they could do what they wanted 

I sat in the corner of my cell with bruises from the beating that I had received for rebelling 

Hey zombie freak time for lunch he said sliding a tray of food though a slot 

I just looked at it then back at him 

Not hungry freak he said pressing a button making my z band causing me pain as I screamed 

This will teach u to follow the rules he said making it worse 

I screamed in agony until everything went black


	14. Chapter 13

Willa pov 

After I went off on willow and addison at lunch I went back to the den since I couldn't do school right now 

Hey willa Wyatt said as I went to my room

Hey what's wrong he asked 

She's in trouble wyatt I have to save her 

Save her from what he asked 

I don't know but she's in pain she needs me I have to get her wyatt 

But u don't know where she is willa he said 

Addison said she's in zombie detention I said

Yeah but where is zombie detention wyatt said making point 

Ok I don't exactly know where it is but I'm gonna find out I said 

And we will help u wynter said 

I appreciate u wanting to help but I have to get her out myself just in case this goes south I said as she looked down sadly 

Oh alright u can help me find where it is but that's it understood I said as she perked up 

Yes absolutely wynter said excited jumping up and down has I shook my head 

She is just a big puppy at times I thought to myself 

Calm down wynter I said 

Too much she asked 

A bit I said as she hit her the side of her head with her fist 

Bad wolf bad wolf she sad 

Come on wynter we have to find where they are keeping eliza I said 

Coming she said coming right behind me 

Who would know where the place is wynter asked 

Not sure winnie I said 

Oh how about we get something that has Eliza's smell and u can track her down wynter said 

That's a perfect idea wynter u get extra cuddles tonight I said as she smiled happily 

Come on let goes to Eliza's to get something thing that has her scent I said has wynter nodded 

Hold on eliza I'm coming 

Willow pov 

After school I went home to check up on willa 

Hey wy is willa around I asked 

No she and wynter left a an hour ago to find the zombie detention he said 

And u didn't stop her I said 

There's no point she was gonna do it anyway eliza is her mate he said as I sighed 

Hopefully this doesn't backfire on both of them I said as wyatt nodded 

After awhile wynter came back but without willa which worried me 

Wynter where's willa I asked 

She went to get eliza she sent me back here wynter said as I grew worried 

Willow calm down willa will be ok wyatt said sitting next to me 

I hope so 

Willa pov 

After I got eliza t shirt and I got her scent I sent wynter home then I began to track Eliza's scent

Its been about a hour or so and I finally found her scent which let me to a huge building that looked like a jail 

Well dang I said as I looked around to find a way to sneak in 

Soon I found a vent and climbed in and sniffs to find Eliza's scent and followed it until I found where they were keeping her and I was heartbroken at what I saw 

My poor baby was beaten and passed out I prayed that I wasn't to late and that she was still alive 

I opened the vent and hopped out the vent and when to her side 

Eliza baby wake up I said shaking her gently as she groaned opening her eyes slowly 

W-willa is that u she said softly 

It's me zombae I've come to get u out of her I said picking her up after breaking the door 

Let's go home 

Willow pov 

It's been hours since wynter came back without willa and I was freaking out 

Where is she what if she got caught I thought to myself pacing 

Willow seat down ur making a grove in the ground wyatt said 

I know I'm just worried she should have been back by now it's dark I said just as willa walked in with eliza in her arms 

Oh my god I said seeing eliza 

What the heck did they do willa I asked 

They hurt her that's what and they paid the price for it she simply said taking eliza to her room and lays her on the bed 

Where are we eliza asked opening her eyes

We are in the den baby willa said as I went to get out the first aid to patch eliza up 

Ok eliza said passing out again holding Willa's hand 

As I started cleaning Eliza's wounds i noticed willa looking at eliza with tears in her eyes threatening to fall 

It's ok to cry willa I said as she wiped her eyes 

No it's not I'm the alpha I can't be seen as weak she replied 

Bull willa u have feelings to alpha or not I said tired of how the elders try to tell how alpha is supposed to act 

I'm ok she said softly as I sighed and finished up dressing Eliza's wounds 

Well that's all I can do for now her body has to do the right I said as she nodded 

Thank u she said 

No problem lil sis I said leaving the room 

Willa pov

after willow let I broke down in tears over what happened to eliza and so angry that it happened I couldn't hold it on anymore 

After crying for about five minutes I felt a hand run though my hair I looked up to see eliza woke again 

It's ok willa its not ur fault she said softly 

I know but ur my mate I'm supposed to protect u I said 

U can't protect me from everything my gay disaster said said as I smiled

I know but Im gonna try anyway I said laying next next her cuddling 

I wouldn't expect nothing less she said drifting back to sleep 

I love u my flustered gay I said kissing her cheek 

I love u too she said with her forehead on my chest 

Soon two minutes later we were both asleep cuddling 

Willow pov

After 30mins I went to check on eliza and willa since they got quiet and saw willa and eliza sleeping cuddling each other 

I quietly put the blanket over them and and quietly left the room smiling 

They are perfect for each other


	15. Chapter 14

Eliza pov 

The next few days went by like a blur though my recovery soon it was time for me to go back to school before willa failed high school since she never left my side which I knew willa didn't mind since she wasn't a big fan of school anyway 

Willa wake up we have to go to school today I'm feeling a whole lot better I said as she groaned 

No I don't want to go and plus the z-patrol are probably looking for us she said 

So I don't care I want to go to school I said as willa sighed 

Fine fine fine we will go but if they come after u come gonna rip there heads off she said 

Deal I said as we gotten up and got dressed for school and went to school with the rest of the pack 

As we walked in the building and people saw me and started whispering and snicking as willa growled at them 

Willa chill it's ok they aren't worth our time I said as willa calmed down and nodded 

So since I'm not in any of ur classes until after lunch wynter willow and wyatt will protect u if z patrol comes for u she said 

Ok I said as we went out different ways to our classes 

When I got to class I went and sat in the back with wynter 

Are u ok she asked 

Yeah I'm ok I said as zed walked in with bonzo 

Eliza bonzo said seating next me 

Hey bonzo I said as he said something else in zombie and I nodded 

Well hello eliza I'm surprised they let u out so early zed said as I just ignored him 

I was so pissed at him I wanted to beat his ass but I couldn't because then z patrol would come and it wouldn't do me or willa any good 

What ur not gonna talk to me now he asked as I just glared at him 

Leave her alone zed she doesn't want to be bothered with u wynter said as he rolled his eyes 

Don't be such dramatic eliza it's ur fault u got ur self in that situation he said turning his back to me as class began 

It's gonna be a long day I said to myself 

Willa pov 

I was currently in class when addison walked up to me and whispers

I can believe u broke eliza out of zombie detention u know how much trouble u and eliza can get in 

I don't care I will protect her with my last breath and u can't talk u and wyatt have been sneaking of having little dates I said as addison sighed 

That's what I thought 

Well just so u know my dad and the z-patrol are u looking for u and eliza addison said 

Do they know we are here I asked 

Not that I know of she said as I nodded 

Bucky pov 

I had just walked into class and over heard addison's conversation and smirked to myself 

Well we wouldn't want that now wouldn't we I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone and sent anymous message to the z patrol letting them know that willa and eliza are at the high school 

Willa pov 

Soon it was time was lunch and I was starving since I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning 

Hey willa eliza said walking up to me 

Hey I said are you ok 

Yeah I ran into zed and boy he's pain in the butt she said 

Totally I said as the z patrol busted into the cafeteria and I instantly put eliza behind me 

Willa stand down now don't make this more difficult then it has to me mr wells said 

Over my dead body


	16. Chapter 15

Willa pov

I stood in front of eliza protectively 

I won't let u touch not harm her I said growling at him as my pack did the same 

U have one chance to stand down and surrender peacefully before we have to us forceful tactics me wells said 

Dad stop that's enough addison said

Addison stay out of this mr wells said turning back to me 

Now I'm telling u for the last time stand down! 

No! You will not hurt my soulmate! I said my eyes glowing a brightest goldish yellow 

Then u give us no choice he said spraying the silver everywhere 

Get eliza out of here now

What about u eliza asked 

I'll be ok zombae I promise I'll find u I said as half the pack took eliza somewhere safe 

Willow pov 

After we snuck out the building we went straight to the den where addison was waiting with Eliza's disguise and passport 

What is all of this she asked 

Ur knew identity this was Willa's plan I said 

Wait this is crazy I'm not gonna go in to witness protection

It's too dangerous for u now addison said they won't stop until they lock u up and throw away the key 

Exactly I said as we started the the makeover 

Soon she was completely unrecognizable 

Woah wynter said 

Yeah now let get u on the plane to new York I said takes her to the plane that was waiting for her 

Wait, wait where's willa she asked as me and addison shared a look and sighed 

In z patrol custody I said 

What!?! No! I'm not leaving know she's with them she said 

Eliza stop this is the plan willa knew what she was doing she's protecting u now get on the plane and we will contact u when it's safe for u to come back I promise 

B-but what about willa I can't just leave her she said as I hugged her 

She will be ok now go I said pushing her gently towards the plane as she sighed 

When u see her again tell her I love her she said 

Of course we will see u soon eliza I said as she got on the plane 

U sure willa be ok addison asked 

No I'm not I said 

Willa pov 

I woke to find myself chained up to a wall with silver chains 

Ugh what happened I said to myself as mr wells walked up to me 

Well well well look who's finally awake he said as he slapped me 

I growled at him and attempted to bite his hand 

Now, now dog let not be uncivil he said 

Go to hell I replied 

Now tell me where is eliza she asked 

I ain't talking u a damn think u pathetic human I said as he shocked me 

Ahh I screamed 

Where is she he yelled 

I never tell u 

Oh u will sooner or later u will he said shocking me untill I passed out thinking of eliza

We will be together again eliza I promise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u love the story


End file.
